Visitation
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: A sister group to Project Freelancer sends a team of three to investigate the experiments of Director Leonard Church. A new A.I. is concerned of the pain exhibited by his brother, Alpha. New rivalries are forged, and old enemies get a little modified. And Maine receives a little more development. First Red Vs Blue story, be gentle. Carolina & York Tex & Zero Connection
1. Introductions

_To the head of the UNSC,_

_It has come to my attention that the experiments conducted by that arrogant man, for lack of a better term, Leonard Church of our sister division, Project Freelancer, have gotten to the point that our Artificial Intelligence unit, Prometheus, has begun to question his faith in humans. Luckily the soldier assigned to him has gone out of his way at some points to convince him otherwise, almost like a supportive older brother, I request that I send in this soldier to conduct an investigation of the procedures being conducted on the Alpha unit, so Prometheus can be calmed. I believe this to be the best course of action._

_Sincerely,_

_Director Andrew Donovan. Project Phalanx_

**Project Phalanx Head Quarters: Many Years Ago**

_08:00 Hours_

Director Donovan was sitting behind his desk, the stack of papers on his desk was dwarfed by the concern he had for the emotional state presented by Prometheus, the rather young artificial intelligence unit of Project Phalanx. He was worried about the reaction of Prometheus would have, he knew what sort of man Director Church was and what sort of things he'd try, especially on something that would be used in combat. The feeling of dread about him dissipated as the door to his office slid open as a young man clad in black armor with crimson trim, holding his helmet under his left shoulder. "You wanted to see me, Director Donovan?" He'd asked.

"Ah, McAlister, come in, just the person I wanted to see." The Director said.

A small Amethyst colored being appeared, "Is this concerning the letter you received this morning?" he asked.

The director smiled, "Getting curious, Prometheus?" he asked.

"I apologize, and from what 'Zero' here has told me, the I've decided that only the Director will be judged by me, all other members of Project Freelancer will be left out, unless I see otherwise." Prometheus stated, "Also, should the fruits of their labor be suspected of treason toward the United Nations Space Command, and a threat to humanity, 'Zero' and I shall attempt to neutralize that threat to the best of our abilities." He saluted.

"Spoken like a true soldier, Prometheus." Director Donovan saluted, "As you were."

"Thank you, Director." Prometheus replied as he faded away.

"He's been learning from me and getting a better grasp of what good and bad humans are like, as per your instructions, sir." McAlister said, "That's why he's made that conclusion. He's learning fast, it makes me feel proud."

"I feel the same way." The Director said grabbing a cigar and lighting it. He took a few puffs and moved on with the briefing, "Now, it's important that you know, Director Church has a regulation forbidding the A.I. fragments from interacting with each other. But, he says that if Prometheus will be on good behavior, he'll allow them to interact with each other."

"I've heard of that rule, and I've heard that the wilier of the fragments is the Alpha unit's creativity, Sigma, I've told Prometheus to keep a sharp eye on him." McAlister said.

"Knowing Prometheus and you like I do," Director Donovan said, "Sigma's creativity will be nullified." He leaned back on his desk and said, now, 'Zero,' listen carefully, it's going to be different with three of the Freelancers, are not like most other soldiers you've worked with. One, a big fella codenamed Maine, took six shots to the throat and got paired with Sigma as his A.I. since all Maine can do is growl now. He's a tough guy, all muscle and little brain. Then there's agent Carolina, she's a tough one who will show no mercy at all if you break protocol. And finally, there's the dark horse the one who Carolina can't stand, the woman in black, codenamed Texas. Now, look for the agents named North Dakota, Washington, and York. I'm sending 'Aries' and 'Libra' along with you. You seem to get along with them more than anyone else."

"That's because we're from the same area, sir." McAlister replied. "When do I report to Freelancer HQ?"

"There's a Pelican waiting for you right now," Director Donovan said, "hop to it soldier."

"Sir, yes sir." McAlister stood to attention and saluted, and then ran out to the launch bay. His team mates, Aries and Libra met up with him half way, "All right, you two, let's do this."

"Amen, to that, sir." Aries said, "hopefully they're as tough as they we've heard." She had a thing about roughing it out with weak soldiers, one reason as to why she liked being teamed up with Jack "Zero" McAlister and "Libra," they grew up together and made a reputation of being as tough as nails, with a love for punishment.

"I just hope we get a little field action, or at least a little combat practice." Libra retorted. His Scottish background made him and combat were close friends. "I hear that they have and agent named Texas who took on three agents and had a score of eight to nothing, in combat practice."

"Let's just hope that all goes smoothly, I've heard that Maine's a pretty nasty fighter, he carries around a Bruteshot, and we know how the Covenant used to ream us with those during the later years of the war." McAlister stated, "And his A.I. is supposed to be pretty crafty." They donned their respective helmets as they entered the launch bay, they wore armor types that matched their specialty, Aries was a master of reconnaissance in the field of battle, Libra preferred closed quarters combat, and McAlister was known for wearing the Hayabusa armor and carrying a katana for close combat and a Needler for ranged combat. Libra's insatiable lust for combat gave made burgundy with goldenrod trim his color choice, and Aires chose to stick with a dark green color for armor.

**Project Freelancer Headquarters**

_13:58_

As the Pelican docked in Project Freelancer's base of operations, Prometheus appeared, "I hope all goes well."

"Getting cold feet, Prometheus?" Aries asked.

"Don't burn out your processors, Prometheus," McAlister said in a laid back tone, "I'm certain this will go swimmingly."

"And what is your opinion of this, Agent Libra?" Prometheus asked.

All that the A.I. unit got from Libra was a snore and a mutter, "No use getting an opinion from Libra, Prometheus, he's been asleep for the past three hours." McAlister said before he elbowed the brawler in burgundy in the ribs, "Wakey wakey, Rip Van Winkle, we're here." The harnesses lifted as the ship completed its docking procedures and the three companions got walked down the exit ramp, led by Aires, Libra, while McAlister took up the rear.

They were met by a soldier clad in light blue armor with white trim and a rogue helmet. "You must be the crew from Project Phalanx." She said, "I'm Agent Carolina. Please follow me; Director Church wants to run an evaluation on your leader, Zero, and how his A.I. functions combat against a skilled fighter like Agent Texas."

"Looks like you're up Zero." Libra and Aries said in stereo.

McAlister simply walked with Carolina with Libra and Aires in tow. They walked to a door next to a stairwell, Carolina looked at McAlister, "I'm gonna need you to give me your weapons, Zero. Director Church will provide the materials needed for this ten round fight." McAlister unshouldered his katana and handed it to Aries and his Needler to Libra.

"Sorry, Zero doesn't like anyone he doesn't know personally to hold his weapons," Libra said, "just one of his quirks."

"I can respect that, I'm the same with my plasma rifles." Carolina replied. "You two to come with me, and Zero, just go through that door, Tex will be waiting for you."

McAlister walked through the door to the combat training room, while Libra and Aries followed Carolina up the stairs and into the observation deck. There they saw the higher ranking members of Project Freelancer, Agents North and South Dakota, Connecticut, New York, Washington, Wyoming, and Maine. "You think the guy in the Hayabusa armor is going to last very long against Tex?" asked North Dakota.

"Betcha Tex wins another perfect ten, like always." New York stated.

"Please, McAlister will clean Tex's clock in five rounds." Libra said, "He's pretty ruthless in combat, simulations included."

The Freelancers turned to Libra as he walked to the window. "Care to make a wager, old boy?" Wyoming asked, "Just to make matters more interesting."

"Aye, that's a grand idea, man." Libra said as Scottish his accent thickened, "twenty on Zero."

"Very well, I'll add fifteen to young Agent McAlister's side." Wyoming said.

"I put fifty on Tex," North said.

"Twenty-five on Tex," York added.

North looked at him in disappointment, "Really, York?"

"What?" York asked, "Cut me some slack, it's all the money I have.

"Quiet you two," Carolina said, "let's watch and see what Zero can do."

F.I.L.S.S, the main computer for Project Freelancer, announced the beginning of the session, "Round One will begin soon, pugil sticks ready. Begin."

McAlister picked up his stick and locked eyes with his opponent, the woman clad in black armor, Agent Texas, looked back, "You have no idea what kind of pain you're in for." She said.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," McAlister said in a low voice.


	2. Zero Chance of Reaction

_To the director of Project Phalanx,_

_In regards to the team you sent to my facility, I have read their dossiers and I have determined that they may proceed with your instructions to investigate the Alpha unit's present condition. However, Agent Texas has demanded a fight with Agent Jack McAlister. I understand that he's a rather prestigious soldier with reputation recognized even by the Spartan, Master Chief. I look forward to testing his metal._

_Director Leonard Church. Project Freelancer_

**Project Freelancer Headquarters**

_14:20_

"This is gonna be fun." McAlister said, he slowly slid his left foot forward on his toe slid it back to the left and planted it firmly widening his stance and lowering his center of gravity. "Your move, Tex," he taunted gingerly.

"That kid seems pretty full of himself, huh Maine?" Washington said.

"Nah, that's just Zero's way of fighting, he had Tex sized up the moment he saw her, Washington." Libra said. "Part of the game, you know."

"Game, what on Earth do you mean?" Wyoming asked.

"It's his way of getting serious in combat, his Zen if you will." Aries said, "He sees the battlefield as a big chess board, each move like a move on that board; the minor moves are the pawns, like the move he just made, the bigger the movement, the higher in rank the chess piece."

"Aye, it's a system that's yet to fail him, and judging by how Tex is looking at him, I think this will be over soon." Libra observed.

Tex tightened her grip on the pugil stick and darted forward, swinging the staff in a wide motion, which McAlister quickly countered by twirling his pugil stick in one hand and blocking to his left, he quickly moved in close and plunged on end of the stick into Tex's gut, he used the recoil of the blow to swing in and strike Tex on the right side of her rib cage. This move was too fast for Tex to process, "Ok, I see now," she said looking up to see McAlister sliding back into his ready position, "This is why they call you Zero, as in zero chance to react."

"Hmph, that's one way to look at it." McAlister said.

"Wow that was pretty good." Washington said, "I heard he was tough, but that was more than I'd expected."

Agent Maine growled, and crossed his arms. A small, orange figure appeared next to him, "Impressive moves, indeed." He said, "He was able to unleash that short burst of attacks in such a short amount of time, at least three quarters of a second."

"He used that same move on an elite back at side winder." Aries said.

"Aye," Libra said, "poor Covie, never saw it comin'." Libra said, "Only instead of a pugil stick to the gut and side," he held up McAlister's katana, "he was stabbed in the gut and, 'lost his head,' if you get what I mean." He chuckled.

Aries put her palm to her visor and groaned, "God dammit, Libra. That's got to be your worst play on words this week."

"At least he's not as bad as my brother," South Dakota said. "It's the same joke with the same punch line every freakin' day."

Tex readied herself, for a good strike, _Interesting tactic,_ McAlister thought, _but that shift is rather costly._ He snorted, "Take this!" He moved in low and close to Tex and caught her on the chin with his pugil stick, she stepped back in her stunned state, and caught both of McAlister's feet in her chest, the force of the blow was so powerful that Tex's grip on her pugil stick, which McAlister broke in half. When Tex finally shook off her stupor she looked up and caught a blow to the side of her helmet from McAlister. Tex struggled to get up, "How bout we move on to round two, hand-to-hand?" McAlister said.

"Round one over, the point goes to Agent Zero." F.I.L.S.S. said, "Round two will commence shortly."

"That was too easy," Libra said, "Lad, wasn't even using Prometheus, I hope Agent Texas can give him more than that in the coming round."

"I think she will, Libra," Aries said, "after all, you're better at hand-to-hand than McAlister."

"Gad, you're right, Aries," Libra said, "he's going to be eating the floor quick as he eats a hotdog with mustard, ketchup, chili, onions, and kosher dill relish."

"Sounds like an iron stomach." South said.

"He trains tough and his appetite grows with his skill level." Aries replied. "Sometimes he'll eat three porter house steaks in a row, and that's for breakfast."

Tex got into her hand-to-hand combat stance, McAlister mirrored, "The one thing Zero has that I don't, is a refusal to give up. That may be his undoing." Libra muttered as he rested his head on his hand. "This ought to be interesting." No sooner did Libra finish speaking, when McAlister charged forward and delivered a palm thrust to Tex's chest. Even though she was wearing her armor, she could feel the force of the blow as it rushed through and hit her in the chest. "Scratch that," Libra said, "He's either going to fight to a standstill or Tex's going to…" McAlister landed a successive palm strike to Tex's head. "… get hit like that, and…" Tex grabbed McAlister's hand and put her in an arm bar, "… neutralize him, like that." Washington looked at Libra like he had grown a third eye.

"I take it you've seen this happen all before." Washington said quizzically.

"Poor bastard uses the exact same set of moves in the exact same order when he and I practice." Libra said. McAlister tried to slip his foot behind Tex's to trip her, but Tex saw this coming and kneed McAlister in the stomach. "This is a fight that I've fought myself." Libra said, he looked at McAlister, thinking it would be over quickly, but McAlister's free hand clenched and caught Libra by surprise, "That's new." He said.

McAlister was struggling to calm down, "I'm not backing down yet," he growled. He quickly side kicked Tex in the stomach. "An eye for an eye, and a kick for a kick," He laughed.

"Don't get cocky, kid," Tex retorted, "it's not over, until it's over." She ran at McAlister and locked hands.

"It looks like they're going to grapple for it," Aries said, "McAlister, at least, has a small chance of turning the tables in his favor, now."

"Aye," Libra said, "but he'll need a four leaf clover to pull off a comeback like that."

Tex tightened her grip on McAlister's hands, "Give it up, kid," Tex grunted as she struggled to gain ground, "you're not gonna win this the way you're fighting."

"You'll have to make me, sweet heart," McAlister grunted back, breaking his hold on Tex's hands, and using her momentum to his advantage and putting her in a sleeper hold, but as McAlister lifted Tex off the ground, Tex kicked him in the hip. McAlister dropped Tex, who wheeled around and dealt and uppercut to McAlister's jaw. While McAlister was in the air, Tex hit him with a side kick in the ribs, and followed up with an axe kick to the top of his head. McAlister tried to trip Tex with his hand, as a last ditch effort, but Tex stomped on McAlister's hand and said, "Stop it, or you'll only make it worse on yourself."

"Round two over," F.I.L.S.S. said, "the score it now, Agent Zero: one, Agent Texas: one."

"Fair enough odds," McAlister said to himself.

"Round three will begin shortly." F.I.L.S.S. declared.

"I think it'll be either fighter's game now," Libra said.

"Don't be too sure about that," Carolina said.

"What makes you say that, Carolina?" Aries asked.

"Rounds three to 10 are urban combat simulations with armor lock paint," Carolina replied, "and Tex uses all elements of the training field to her advantage."

"Indeed, our dear Carolina is correct about that," Wyoming added, "I should know, firsthand experience from a previous training session, ask our friends York and Maine…" He stopped and looked at Maine who growled at the rather humiliating incident, "Well, you can ask York anyway."

"She got me in a headlock and shot me in the crotch like 8 times," York winced, "hurt like Hell. I hope your friend can dish it out punishment with a gun as good as he can with a pugil stick."

"If you look at the Needler," Aries stated with a tone of admiration, "you'll notice the switch mechanism for single shot and full-auto is a little stiff, I've yet to see him activate full-auto when gunning down a target. And I've watched him fire every weapon, from an assault rifle and sniper rifle, practice pistol and one of the new model rocket launchers with no heat seeking function. He's never missed his target."

"Then why does he carry that Needler, if he never misses," South asked.

"Sentimental gift," Libra comment, "he got it off a Covenant Elite a while back. The Elite, to our surprise, spoke perfect English. He said to us in his dying moments, that by honor for finding a warrior who threw his ranged weapon to the ground and challenged a Covenant General to single combat, he wanted to give the Needler as a gift, in return for Zero not desecrating the Elite's body and giving it to the Covenant for a proper burial."

"Zero has never been one to turn down an offer like that," Aries sighed, "he removed his katana from the dying Elite's body. The Elite handed Zero the Needler and nearly collapsed, Zero caught him and helped him to the Covenant drop ship and sat him down on the interior wall. The grunts and brutes looked at Zero like he was some mutant thing, but Zero turned threw his right hand to his left shoulder and bowed saying, 'May you find peace on the other side, my worthy opponent.' The brutes went to him and saluted him; they then retreated to Covanent Space, no doubt the Elite's home world."

"I'm surprised he didn't get himself court marshaled and executed for that," Libra added, "the lucky devil. Later on during the war, when the Flood became the enemy, we met up with the same group of Covies, they were more than honored to fight by our sides as allies against the abomination that was the Flood." Libra and Aries looked down at McAlister, who was making adjustments to his pistol.

"Well, let's hope the Covie he got that Needler from gave him some good luck to channel through that Needler," North said, "because he won't be getting any mercy from Tex."

"Round three, armor lock paint session now commencing," F.I.L.S.S. announced, "The current score is one to one, favoring neither combatant."

"Let's go to work," McAlister said as he walked toward the outer part of the training area. He had pulled a couple rounds from the other clips on the table, and was going to put them to good use right now. He tossed one on into the corridor; he soon saw three of Tex's rounds fly around it, using this opportunity to his advantage, McAlister wheeled and dive rolled behind a pillar one row in from the perimeter, dodging a successive shot from Tex, who moved into the perimeter. "Time to take to the high ground," McAlister said as he ascended the pillar. He ducked a shot from Tex, who'd thought the same thing, "Ollie Ollie Oxen free!" he shouted as he returned fire. The round caught Tex in the right shoulder causing the right arm to lock up, she looked at her arm and back to where McAlister had been, he'd side rolled into the lower part of the training area.

"I'll give him one thing," Tex said, "he's good at pulling a…" she was silenced by a round to the back of the head from McAlister.

"…Surprise? Why thank you, Agent Texas." McAlister said.

"Saw that one coming," Libra stated, "he used the same move on me when I challenged him. In the next round McAlister shot me in the ass, I couldn't sleep on my back for two weeks."

"Hurt that bad, old chap?" Wyoming asked.

"Aye, it sucked worse than a hangover." Libra replied.

"Sounds like your guy's pretty ruthless," Carolina said.

"No, he's just efficient," Libra said, "I've seen him train with the other Spartans, even Master Chief," The Freelancers looked at Libra, "he'll go round for round with them and learn their moves. He's not had a match that he hasn't walked away from casually, having learned something new."

"Sounds like a man of honor, an old soldier in a young man's body." A new voice with a Southern drawl said. The voice belonged to the Director of Project Freelancer, Dr. Leonard Church, "Not what I was expecting, but I suppose there's room for error."

"With Zero, error means drawing out the Queen by leaving the King exposed," Libra said, "he's stared death in the face before, and he's managed to find its weak spots, he's escaped every time."

"That's absurd, by the highest term," the Director said, "Delta, what are the odds of that ever occurring?"

A green translucent figure appeared in front of the Director, "approximately 0.12 percent, Director." It said.

Prometheus appeared at time, "You obviously don't know Zero as well as I do, Director Church," The Freelancers looked at Prometheus, all of the fragments of Alpha came out to look as well, "he's fought himself out a swarm of the Flood, an impossible feat for a single soldier to accomplish. I should know what he's capable of, I'm modeled after him."

"What," The Director exclaimed, "who in the Hell designs an artificial intelligence after a soldier?"

"People who want to preserve standard human ingenuity," Prometheus replied, "to add a second side of the coin to the game of war. It adds in a whole other set of equations to a hectic situations, like being pitted against a soldier like Agent Texas and you, Omega." He pointed to a black A.I. who looked positively furious.

"Director, Church." McAlister called in through the intercom.

"What is it, Agent Zero?" The Director asked.

"What do you say, we up the levels of this little fight," McAlister suggested.

"What did you have in mind, boy? You know we have a no live ammunition policy in place." The Director stated.

"No, I don't use live ammo in training fights," McAlister noted, "let Tex use her A.I. against me and Prometheus, no holds barred." The Director thought this suggestion over in his head, Alpha's rage and against such a unique whole A.I.? How could he pass up a research opportunity like this? "What do you say, Director?" McAlister said.

"I accept your challenge, Agent Jack 'Zero' McAlister." The Director grinned.


End file.
